


On the edge.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Summary: Prompt 10. EdgingSasuSaku Spooktacularlar (Kinktober.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989259
Kudos: 16





	On the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10. Edging  
> SasuSaku Spooktacularlar (Kinktober.)

Sakura felt uncomfortable. 

She pulled at her wrist restraints as Sasuke sat in a chair in front of her. His leg was resting apart as he leant back and began tapping his long fingers against the chair arm. His eyes were wicked, and she couldn’t bear to continue staring into his obsidian eyes, not when they were looking at her so intensely. 

She turns her head and huffs, her ankles straining against the rope that binds her to the bedposts. She was agitated, hot and incredibly turned on, and her husband was taking great delight in this.

“Give in, Sakura.”

His voice is deep, and she can’t suppress the shudder that runs through her at his commanding tone. 

She desperately wanted to give in to him, but she hated losing. Giving in wasn’t a part of Sakura’s stubborn nature, so she held her ground, pulling at her wrist restraints and whining. 

He laughs and pushes himself up from his chair, allowing himself to walk around to the side of the bed and lean down to Sakura’s height. 

She feels the warmth of his breath catch her skin, causing goosebumps to appear against her flesh. He moves his mouth upwards and stops at her ear, blowing out a small gust of warm breath as he whispers.

“My stubborn, beautiful wife.”

She moans as the mattress dips, his weight causing the bed to creak as he places his callused palm against her bare stomach. Slowly he traces it downwards, over her mound and stopping just between her thighs. He pushes down, and she arches back from the pressure against her sensitive clit. 

He had brought her to the brink of orgasm twice already, and Sakura’s body was throbbing with the need for release. 

“Sasuke, please.”

Sasuke chuckles and pushes his fingers through her slit, spreading her wide so that her wet, pink flesh is open to his eyes. He hums and bends down, biting the skin on her inner thigh, his teeth scratching bruises had made earlier. 

“Just tell me I’ve won Sakura, then this will stop.”

Sakura huffs and throws back her head as he licks up her slit, circling the tip of his tongue around her clit with force. She shudders and cries, pulling at her restraints with force. She had already tried to break the bonds, but her husband had anticipated her and infused the ropes with Chakra, much to her disappointment. 

“Stubborn woman.”

He hums against her flesh, and she shivers as he slips two fingers into her, curling them as they brush against her inner walls. His lips part and he take her clit between his lips, sucking her in a teasing rhythm. 

As he fingers thrust into her quickly, she couldn’t stop the scream escaping her. His name left her in screaming sobs, he body quivering as he brought her once more to the brink of orgasm and pulled back, leaving the orgasm to subside.

Tears ran down her face from the aching throb between her legs. 

“Sasuke Kun.”

Her husband’s eyes softened for a moment, and she felt him softly caress her cheek and wipe at her stray tears. Even when playing the dominate, uncaring role, he always softens for her when she needed him, which is something she loved about him. 

He always knew when to stop. 

“Would you like to stop Sakura?” 

She looks up at him and shakes her head, willing the tears back. She could handle this, even if it were making her want to scream. He chuckles and kisses her forehead, allowing his lips to linger before pulling away. 

“You’ll tell me if it becomes too much, stubborn wife.”

He pulls back and traces his lips over her flesh, his teeth catching her hardened nipples as he moves down her body and settles himself back between her legs. His fingers spread her once more, and his mouth is on her, licking down her slit and entering her core in a curling motion. 

She hums and arches back, watching him look up at her from between her legs. The first time they had done this, she had felt so naughty, and she still did, but with him, between her legs, she couldn’t deny him. He pulls back slightly, and she whimpers as she looks at his mouth wet with her juices. 

“You taste so good Sakura.”

He hums against her and goes back to sucking her clit, his finger probing her hole as he teases her. As he curls his fingers into her and sucks a little harder at her clit she feels her orgasm building again, and he senses it too. 

He continues, and she cries out, her vision became blurred as he takes her to the brink. 

Quickly he pulls away from her, stopping her orgasm from overtaking her. She cries out in frustration, her chest falling and rising rapidly as her clit throbs with a burning intensity. 

“That’s four times I’ve stopped; you must be overly sensitive, my wife...I think you’ve had enough.”

Her tears fall, and she sobs as he stands off the bed and pushes his black trousers and boxers down. The items of clothing fall to the floor, and he kicks them off, settling himself back onto the bed with a smile. 

He crawls between her legs, and she can see the red tip of his cock, wet with pre-cum. He must have been sensitive too, considering the reddened colour and thick veins.

He settles himself between her legs, and before she can say anything, he’s sinking deep, taking her by surprise. She gasps out loud and moans as he fills her, the tip of his cock pressing against her cervix. He groans and stills inside her, throwing his head back and arching his neck for her. 

“Sasuke, let me kiss you.”

He looks back at her, and his eyes are red as he leans down and covers her with his body. His hips begin moving at a quick, hard pace, and she whimpers as he presses his lips to hers for a forceful, slow kiss. 

She can taste herself on his lips and hums, pulling the restraints that bind her wrists to the bed. He growls and lifts his hand, ripping the bonds. Her hands fall, and she sighs in relief, the blood once more flowing freely. 

She takes his face in her hands and moans as he changes the angle of his hips slightly to hit her in a new spot. She cries against his lips and arches back, breaking the kiss as she presses her chest into his. 

“Sasuke, I’m so close.”

Sasuke growls from her words and buries his head into her neck as his thrust become quicker. Her core ached, and she couldn’t hold back any longer. 

A hot rush runs through her body, and she screams, the build-up causing her whole body to tense painfully as she came. She could feel him bite at her neck as he released into her, his hot seed filling her as her vision became blurred from the intensity of her orgasm.

It took a while for her to come down from the rush, and she couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face as she stared at her husband with an amused expression. She hadn’t cum with such intensity before, and she had enjoyed the feeling a lot. 

“Well have to do that again soon.”


End file.
